Emma
by Nagetive
Summary: Elle n'aurait pas dû être là. Elle n'aurait pas dû en apprendre plus. Et, surtout, elle n'aurait pas dû résister aux effets du Retcon. Elle ? Emma. Parenthèse dans le début de la saison 2.


**Disclamer :** Que ce qui doit revenir à R.T. Davies reviennent à R.T. Davies. Sauf Jack. Je garde Jack. Non ? Bah, dommage, hein.

**Résumé :** Elle n'aurait pas dû être là. Elle n'aurait pas dû en apprendre plus. Et, surtout, elle n'aurait pas dû résister aux effets du Retcon. Elle ? Emma. Parenthèse dans le début de la saison 2.

**Note :** Ceci est ma première fanfiction. Soyez donc indulgents, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !

**Chapitre Un - Chasse**

Emma avançait d'un pas tranquille dans l'étroite rue menant à chez elle. Non qu'elle ait envie de rentrer, mais le froid commençait à peser, et elle aurait au moins aimé récupérer un blouson plus épais. Au-dessus d'elle, une lune en grande partie masquée par des nuages, jetant une clarté obscure troublante sur les pavés disjoints et les cadavres de réverbères. Elle connaissait les rues par cœur, alors, malgré l'absence de luminosité, elle poursuivit son chemin entre les murs à la peinture écaillée et salie de suie.

Elle était vêtue de baskets teintes en version espace par ses soins, d'un jogging, d'un tee-shirt sans forme et d'une veste en similicuir. Ses habits étaient dans des tons noirs. À son poignet, une montre steampunk. Un casque sur ses oreilles, le mp3 dans sa poche, hurlant _Let's Kill Tonight _ de Panic ! At the Disco.

_Let's kill tonight!  
Kill tonight!  
Show them all you're not the ordinary type_

Un clochard avachi sur le sol, recroquevillé dans une couverture, n'attira même pas son attention. Elle était ailleurs. Bien loin de ce quartier pauvre dans lequel elle avait pourtant ses marques, bien loin des rigoles d'eau sale, bien loin de sa maison, qui se profilait non loin, éclairée par un énième oubli de son père.

Un regard sur son portable, trouvé au fond d'une poche, l'informa qu'il est trois heures du matin. Elle leva des yeux gris acier vers le ciel nuageux et sourit.

Puis tout bascula.

Une prégnante sensation de danger déferla en elle. Son corps se tendit, ses gestes se firent plus instinctifs, ses yeux plus vifs, son casque tomba en arrière, libérant ses oreilles, seulement retenu par ses câbles autour de son cou. De simple promeneuse, elle devint proie aux sens affûtés, et qui reconnaît un prédateur dans la pénombre. Refoulée aux bas instincts de survie qui ont un temps caractérisé l'être humain et qui marquent toujours certains d'entre eux, la fille devenue proie chercha la source du danger, une échappatoire, de l'aide. Le clochard, peut-être ?

Mauvaise idée. Car le clochard était en vérité son prédateur.

Ce qu'elle avait pris pour une couverture était en réalité un bleu de travail difforme, abîmé, sale et trop grand. Le visage dévoilé aux discrets rayons de lune était étrange, monstrueux. Inconnu. Des dents dignes des plus dangereux animaux, des petits yeux aux profondeurs obscures. Une attitude de chasse. Emma reconnaîtrait cette attitude n'importe où. Les animaux du zoo dans lequel elle travaillait pour survivre avaient ce comportement carnassier en voyant des gens qu'ils n'aimaient pas.

- Houston, on a un problème, murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait une belle voix, grave, rauque, un peu éraillée. Son constat ne lui servait à rien, mais elle s'était promis, il y a bien longtemps, de finir sa vie sur une phrase drôle, voire héroïque. Même si personne n'est là pour la relever. Elle était folle, mais parfois, la folie rend magnifique.

Doucement, elle recula, affrontant l'être dans les yeux. Les tigres du zoo lui avaient appris à ne pas montrer sa peur. Avoir peur vous classe automatiquement dans la catégorie « proie ». Même si, dans son cas, proie ou pas proie, elle y passera.

Son esprit, sa lucidité, son sens pratique se transformèrent, se distordirent. Au lieu d'être terrifiée par cet être impossible, son esprit l'accepta, par instinct, toujours. De proie potentiellement immobile ou incrédule, elle devint proie mouvante, plus difficile à attraper.

- T'es quoi, au juste ? lança-t-elle d'un ton nonchalant, démenti par ses muscles tendus. Une expérience de laboratoire ? Un humain déguisé ? Une conséquence de Tchernobyl ? Ou c'est Kevin qui a mis quelque chose dans mon verre ? Un alien, peut-être ? Non ? Tu sais pas ? Bah c'est con, ça !

À chaque mot, la créature se rapprochait, et à chacun de ses pas, Emma en faisait un autre, en arrière. La créature se ramassa sur elle-même, prête à faire la tête de cette espèce d'humaine qui se permettait de faire des tentatives d'humour.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu - ni Emma, d'ailleurs.

Quelque chose, en fait, qu'absolument personne n'avait prévu, et qui allait changer la donne.

Et ce quelque chose, c'était Torchwood.


End file.
